John (Rise of the Dead)
Not to be confused with John Manfredonia the actor of the same name who portrayed the character. John is one of the main characters in the Rise of the Dead series. He is the only character to appear in a starring role in all three films. He was likely born sometime in 2001 and died in 2019 during the events of The Rise of the Dead. Personality John was known as the most eccentric member of the group, often saying and doing strange and unusual things. Despite his perceived immaturity, he was remarkably selfless, attempting to sacrifice himself for his friends. His devotion to the cause extended in him using the last of his energy to get the antidote to someone trustworthy. It seems like his time in solitude may have hardened him, as he is far less energetic in his final appearance. Background John was discovered by Jack and Ryan after being hit by a car hijacked by a zombie in early July 2013. He joined the duo in their mission to get to a Safe house. The three were soon after captured by the Arthur Beansman Community, but escaped soon after. The three continued their journey and John knocked The Guy With The Car unconscious. They made it to the safe house but John seemingly sacrificed himself to allow his friends to make it in. However, he was really captured by the Arthur Beansman community and held as their prisoner until October of that year. He was set to be executed by the community when Jack and Ryan rescued him and escaped. However, their success was short-lived as they were ambushed by the guy with the car and John was seemingly lost again. This was not the case, as John wandered the wilderness for the next few days and seemingly had some kind of mental breakdown. A reunion with his friends allowed for him to regain his sanity. The trio made it to the Zombie Antidote and were confronted by the Guy with the Car a final time. John threw a piece of paper in the shape of a throwing knife at the Guy and defeated him once and for all. For the next six years, John journeyed with the zombie antidote. At some point during those years, he was separated from the group after an attack by remnants of the Community and left to wander the wilderness with the antidote alone. He was fatally shot by a rogue member of the Community in the early hours of May 23, 2019. He returned to the very same safe house he had tried to reach six years earlier, and in his dying words gave the antidote to Annika to protect. His remains are kept in the woods behind the Safe House and a rock configuration was created by Annika in a makeshift cemetery. Notes *John has been "killed off" in every film in the trilogy before finally meeting his end in The Rise of the Dead. * He is considered the tertiary protagonist of each film, behind Jack and Ryan in the first two and Annika and Alyssa in the third. * His death in The Rise of the Dead mirrors the way in which he lies on his stomach to sleep in Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse. gives the antidote to Annika]] Appearances *Rise of the Dead *Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse *The Rise of the Dead Category:Deceased Characters